conlangfandomcom-20200223-history
Galeiga
Galega is the revived form of the Celtic language of Northwestern Iberia. The vocabulary of Galega is solely Ibero-Celtic with Ibero-Basque loans a few exceptions for Latin, Gothic Arabic via the Ibero-Romance languages. Many Celtic words from Gallaic and Brythonic survive to this day in Galician and Portuguese, which have been incorporated into the language. There are also loans from Gaulish, Brythonic (Galicia was colonized by Britons during the Anglo-Saxon invasion of Britain) or from primitive Irish/Gaelic words that can be traced back to their Celtiberian equivalents. "Duza éshon tanga duza éshon alma es"; "a people without a language is a people without a soul". Galega is that old soul of Gallaecia. Proto Gallaic: Galaeca tangua sena inda Galaecia eni Toute-uφos Ibereaeca esi, auota inte nouion to dumnon nouion indos cantaiestos uiconti oinos. Old Gallaic: Galeca tangua sena inda Galecia eni Tode-ufos Ibereaeca esi, auoda inde noiun to duunun noiun indus cantaistus ficonti oinus. Middle Gallaic: Galega tanga sena ina Galegia ene Toðe-fo Iberega ese, auda in noiu do duunu noiu inu gandaisu figond oinu. Neo-Gallaic: Galega tang sena a ína Galeia en Tozefó Ibérega es, ouda in noiu dó dounu noiu in gandais figõd óen. "Neo-Gallaic is the old language of Gallaecia in Northwestern Iberia, made anew for the new world of the twenty-first century". ' Neo-Gallaic on Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/neogallaic/ '-Name-' Galega: Gal+ega (Gallaeci) Galla (Calla, C could also be G in Latin) from proto-Celtic "Gala-" (power, strength, force) plus "-ico"/"-eco", an Iberian Celtic suffix used to indicate possession or belonging. So, Gallaeci, Galla-eci (plural), Galla-ecos/eca (singular). Their name could mean something like, "Strong people" or "People of power". '-Phonology-' all vowels (a,ã,e,i,o,õ,u) are pronounced much the same as they would be in Portuguese, stressed vowels (á,é,í,ó,ú) are elongated and take the word stress, diphthongs take the stress in words as well. s - /s/, /z/ when preceding "e" or "i", /ʃ/ before a consonant ll - /lj/ (pronounced like the Portuguese "lh") c - /k/ g - /g/ x - /ʃ/ h - /x/ z – /ð/ in(vowel) - "iñ_" (Ína is pronounced "Íña" , Camínu is "Camíñu" ) '-Sound Changes-' '-Lenition and Compound Words-' Lenition in Gallaic is purely hypothetical and has been applied here in a limited manner, there being some evidence for it in the continental Celtic tongues. Lenition in Gallaic exists as a mutation of the initial letter of the second word in compound words and when a personal pronoun is attached to a preposition. '''Consonant Mutation Pairs s>x b>m c>g g>h d>z t>d l>ll m>v n>ñ Compound Lenition '(Adjectives and describing nouns precede nouns in compound words) Curdéu - Cur + Téu (Tavern, "beer house") Oulgur - Oul + Cur (Cider, "apple beer") Tinzouru - Tin + Douru (Liquor/Spirits, "firewater") Fínugara - Fínu + Cara (Grape, "wineberry") Engen - En + Cen (Brain, "in head") ''This also applies to the plural form of body parts that come in pairs: Ear: Clusta - Doaglusta Hand: Lama – Doallama Arm: Braga – Doamraga Leg: Gar – Doahar Foot: Troaz – Doudroaz Eye: Ogu - Douogu P'''ersonal Pronouns attached to a Preposition Slán adu! - Hello (Health at you) *Adu (a+tu), "at you" Dor avi tá - Sorry (there is pain at me) *Avi (a+mi), "at me" '-Interrogatives-' ' ' Có? – Where Cad? – What? Can? – When? Cé? – Who? Cad camínu? – How? (What path/way) Cede – How many? Cadó? – Why? (what for) Cad Fáz? – Why? (what reason) Cad óar es? – What time? '-Pronouns- ' I: Mi You: Tu He: E She: Si It: Í Y’all: Sus We: Nin They: Sis My: Mou/Moa Your: Tou/Toa Y’all’s: Sou/Soa Our: Nou/Noa Their: Siu/Siua Pronouns Attached to Prepositions A (at/towards) Avi - At me Adu - At you Azé - At him Axi - At her Azíz - At it Axus - At y'all Añin - At us Axis - At them Dó (to/for) Dovi - To/for me Dodu - To/for you Gõ'' (with)'' Govi - With me Godu - With you En (in) Envi - In me Endu - In you '-Articles-' The: In – Ína This: Sú That: Sin These: Soi Those: Sinu (sindo-) Here: Ansú There: Ansin '-Prepositions-' Again: Adé Until: Co Out/from: És Over (great): Or (uor) Top: Bar Bottom/bum: Bunda *superlative*: -om *diminutive*: -el/ela *augmentative*: -ún/úna Between: Endra (entara) Up: Os (Osom highest) In: En On: Or Around: Om At/towards: A (Az before a vowel) To/For: Dó With: Gon If: Ma Beyond (But): Édra Also: Agu (c.i. Auku) Too (also): Coadáda: Under: Fú (c.i. uɸo) Before: Gina After: Eru (eɸiro-) Next: Segáda As: Sese (p.c. sweswe) More: Barráda Less: Bundáda'' '' '-Am- (Time)' Second: Segundu Minute: Minutu Hour: Óar - Óaran Week: Sedañoid- Sedañoidan Month: Mínsa – Mínsnan Year: Blen – Bledna Day: Diu – Diun Today: Endiu Tomorrow: Amárea (o.g. A-bárega) Tonight: Enoid Yesterday: Dís Now: Nú Morning: Bárea - Bárean Night: Noid - Noida Evening: Adag - Adaga Midnight: Mezañoid Lé ín soul: Sunset Éne ín soul: Sunrise ' '''-Ríman- (Numbers) 0: seru 1: óen - óena (oinos<óen - oina<óena) 2: dou - doa (dwei''' ' The sentence structure becomes VSO. Questions are asked by beginning the question with the verb after the interrogative. Cadó taí ansú? (Why are you here?) Cede blen tá adu? (How old are you?) *How many year(s) do you have?* ''There is no word for “yes”. Instead, the verb is repeated back in affirmation. “Ní” is “no/not”. “Ezemuví az in curdéu amárea?” (Will we eat at the pub tomorrow?) “Ezemuví”/”Ní ezemuví” (We will *eat*/We won't *eat*) ' ' '-Negations-' “Ní” precedes verbs to make negations. The normal SOV changes to VSO. Ní tá avi cur. (I don’t have beer) '-Simple Past-' The simple past is indicated with the preverbial marker "ru-". Cogeu mi = I cook Rucogeu mi = I cooked Dís ruezu mi cíga turgu ega ruívu mi amalgurma = Yesterday I ate boar meat and I drank cider ru+ezu+mi (I ate) and ru+ívu+mi (I drank) '-Future-' The future tense is indicated with the suffix "-ví". Lavrau mi = I speak Lavrauví mi = I will speak Amárea téduví mi az ín curdéu = Tomorrow I will go to the tavern '-Possession-' "A" precedes the possessor, if the possessor is an object or place, "-ega" is used. Ína dura téuega - The door of the house (téu+ega) In cur a mou garañu - My friend's beer '-Phrases-' Hello: Slán adu! *health to you* (to one person) Hello: Slán axus (more than one person) Hello: Ola Hey: Ei Goodbye: Saz adu/asus *peace to you* Goodbye: Adeu Bárea maza – Good morning Diu maz – Good day Adag maza – Good evening Noid maza – Good night Please: Ma maz godu/goxus tá (If it's good with you) Thanks: Sin maz bá (this was good) Thanks (a lot): Sin maz dovi bá (this was good for me) Thank you: Sin maz adu bá (this was good at you, *this was kind of you*) You're welcome: Nígoade es (it’s nothing) Sorry: Dor avi tá (there is pain at me) Galeg(a) esu (mi) - I am Gallaic Eis Galeia esu (mi) - I am from Gallaecia Galega Lavrau (mi) – I speak Gallaic Ní lavrau (mi) Galega - I don't speak Gallaic Galega biu tá – Gallaic is alive A lavra tau (mi) – I am speaking Taí (tu) a lavra? – Are you speaking? Moa alme...es – My name is... Drui esu mi, mou camínu Druizáda es – I am a druid, my path is Druidry Gara avi dodu tá – I love you Tu garau (mi) - I love you '''Examples "Ul duña riu ega couínõ gõ díñas ega redua énen. Axis mendáda ega coufez dadu es ega dó’n maz dó óen az alu en alma bradreádaga ñemen". All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood. "Súer eis duza ria esu mi" - Dounurí "I am a free man from a free people" - Dumnorix "In ulzúnu mou deu es, ombíod moa credíma es, Tíara mou nemezún es." The universe is my god, nature is my faith, the Earth is my temple. "Sese or, sese sú fú; sese endar, sese sú eis" As above, so below; as within, so without. "En sé gal maga es" In silence there is great power "En fínu fiáda es, en cur lounáda es" In wine there is wisdom, in beer there is joy "Cazufer ega selgamen a curdéu rucamen. Allã cur rudéun ega cíga maza ruezen". A warrior and a huntress walked to a tavern. They drank a lot of beer and ate good meat. "Turgu ína nerte a cadufer es" The boar is the strength of the warrior "Noid teid, ega nú moa ogáda fudroazá. Ní eñá í co mou marvu. Ní gaveuví baina, ní bí avi tirrua, ní bí avi gentí. Ní bí avi coroa nega feuví mi glór. Biuauví ega marveuví en mou farda. Claiv en in demen esu. Ogufer en in fal esu. In scedu u fardé in rigádã fíru esu mi. Moa bioda ega mou briu óedu mi a ína Ogáda Noidega, dó sú noid ega ola ína noida a teid." (Night's Watch Pledge) Night gathers, and now my watch begins. It shall not end until my death. I shall take no wife, hold no lands, father no children. I shall wear no crowns and win no glory. I shall live and die at my post. I am the sword in the darkness. I am the watcher on the walls. I am the shield that guards the realms of men. I pledge my life and honor to the Night's Watch, for this night and all the nights to come. Verbs and Vocabulary Verb conjugations: Present, Past, Future, Conditional '-Gara- Love (present)' Garau mi - I love Garaí tu – You love Garaide sus – Y’all love Garamu nin – We love Gará e – He loves Gará si – She loves Garan sis – They love (Past) Rugarau mi - I loved Rugaraí tu Rugaraide sus Rugaramu nin Rugará e Rugará si Rugaran sis (Future) Garauví mi - I will love Garaíví tu Garaideví sus Garamuví nin Garáví e Garáví si Garanví sis (Conditional) Rugarauví mi - I would love Rugaraíví tu Rugaraideví sus Rugaramuví nin Rugaráví e Rugaráví si Rugaranví sis All personal pronoun suffixes are optional, or are used for emphatic effect. Instead of saying, "Cur garau mi", you can simply say, "Cur garau". Verb to be "Bí" (impermanent) - '"Senu tau" (I'm old) Tau- I am Taí – You are Táide – Y’all are Támu – We are Tá – He is Tá – She is Tán – They are '''Verb to be "'Bí" (permament) - "Feru esu" (I'm a man) Esu - I am Esí - You are Eside - Y'all are Esmu - We are Es - He is Es - She is Esan - They are = '''Bia ega Íva (Food and Drink) To Drink (alcohol): Déu (p.c. Degu-) To Drink: Íve To Eat: Eze (ede) To Make: Ou (p.c. auo-) To Cook: Coge Water: Douru (p.c. dubro-, "rio Douro") Cider: Oulgur (p.c. abalocurmi, "apple beer") Cider: Sidra - Sidran Mead: Meiz (Mezu-, mezucenos - MEDVGENVS < *medhu) Beer: Cur - Curma Ale: Alu - Alua Lager (light beer): Cervexa - Cervexã (Gl. via Lt. "Cervesia") Wine: Fínu - Finua Liquor: Tinzouru (Firewater) Honey: Meli Apple: Oul/Amal Berry: Cara Grape: Fínugara (Wineberry) Meat: Cíga Seed: Silu (c.i. *silon "seed" Bread: Aran Wheat: Venez Milk: Laid (p.c. laxto-) Cheese: Ces (pt. queijo/sp. queso) Butter: Mandeiga Soup: Couxala (con+sala)/Sopa Herb: Lú (p.c. *lubjo-) Pepper: Pivra/Tinllú (Fire herb) Salt: Sala Spice: Spexaria (pt. Especiaria) Coffee: Café = '-Basic Verbs-' …eisvi tá – I want… ("...is away from me") …ávi tá – I have… ( "...is at me") *used for general possession …govi tá – I have… (“…is with me) *used for close or personal possession Go: Téd Come: Téid Walk: Came Step/March: Cinge Go: Ginge 'Run: Raz Travel: Camína (Trip: Camináda) Speak: Lavra Sing: Cana *Ru- -- preverbial particle (past) Sang - Rucan I spoke - Rulavrau mi I will speak - Lavrauví mi Breathe: Ana Hear: Clusa See: Derga Believe: Cré (p.c. kred-) Think: Mene Know: Fé (p.c. weid-) Remember: Gume Forget: Anhume (an+gume) Make/Do: Ou (gl. auot-) Touch: Táze Give: Dá Take: Gave Follow: Sege Lead: Cene Cover up: Agasalla (Latin *ad-gasaliare, from Visigothic *gasalja) Be born: Éne (*Éndu bíz) Connect: Coudáze (Coudáz "connection") Smoke: Smug Dream: Asuñe Sleep: Suñe Hug: Abrage Hug tight: Agarre Turn on (lights): Ou í cañu ("Make it bright") Turn off (lights): Ou í demen ("Make it dark") Turn on (sound): Ou í arzu ("Make it loud/high)" Turn off (sound): Ou í sez ("Make it quiet/peaceful") '-Milua-' (Animals) Dog: Cú - Cún Warhound: Árgu - Árgun Wolf: Blez - Blezda Bear: Ard - Arda Cat: Gatu – Gatua Horse: Egua - Eguaí Goat: Gavru - Gavrun Bull: Tarvu - Tarvun Falcon: Alcún - Alcúña Raven: Bozua - Bozuan Crow: Grou - Groua Claw/Talon: Garra Boar: Turgu - Turgun Pig: Org – Orí Tooth: Dã - Dãt Tree: Crã – Craña Flower: Blaza - Blazã Leaf: Dula - Dulã Fish: Esga - Esgã Rabbit: Conenu - Conenun Frog: Sapu - Sapun Snake: Nadra - Nadran Bird: Eznu - Eznua Goose: Gíurra - Gíurrã (Gigurri, Asturian people, Pliny NH, III, 28) Bee: Beu (p.c. beko) - Bevan Feather: Éla (p.c. edel-) - Élã Feather: Bluma - Bluman Horn: Carn - Carna Horn: Ázar - Ázara (bsq. Adar, ir. Adharc) Dragon: Drag - Dragún Unicorn: Oncarn - Oncarna Wool: Ulã -Tírru ega Mor '(Land and Sea) Earth – Tíara Sun: Soul (sauelos>souelos>souelu>souel>soul) Moon: Lugra Hill: Bría (briga) – Brí Mountain: Carná - Carnái Rocky Mountain: Carvu - Carvun Snow: Sneáda Valley: Comba - Comban Light Snow (falling): Neve Ice: Ái (p.c. iagi) River: Amona (Abona) Sea: Mor Ocean: Magamor (big sea) Bay: Morcambu (sea bend) and Bái (bsq.) Island: Enis -'''Objects, Environment, Places, etc.-' Book: Livru - Livrua Church: Igrexa - Igrexan Wheel: Roda - Rodan Woven basket: Gís (p.c. kistā) Kilt: Sái (sagia) - Saí Skirt: Sáia (sagia) - Sáian Shirt: Camixa - Camixan (gl. via lt. Camisia) Bed: Cama– Caman House: Téu – Teí Home: Tremu (c.i. Trebo) Beehive (farmed): Beudremu Door: Dura - Duran Gate: Magadura (big door) City: Gorta - Gortã (c.i. korta) Neighborhood: coudrema (con+trema) Lake: Logu – Loi Bridge: Breva - Brevã (c.i breua/p.c. brīwā) Land/Ground: Tírru – Tirrua Field: Lana (p.c. landa) Bay: Bái - Báia *Ibr.Bsq. Landslide/Avalanche: Lurte *bsq. Wood: Fí - Fíza Forest: Cáda - Cádan Flower: Blaza - Blazan Tree: Cran - Craña Sky/Heaven: Nemu Wind: Ouellu (c.i. auilio-) Lightning: Lugeg Thunder: Tarã (p.c. *tarano-) Grass: Faltula (faltu+dula) Rock: Crougia - Crougiã (old glc.) Stone: Crav - Crava Person: Dun People/Tribe: Duza Shadow: Scazu Battle: Cadu War: Cougadu Warrior: Cadufer Soldier: Cingez Warhound: Árgu Hunt: Selga Victory: Séu (sego) Guard: Farda (Visigothic wardja, from Germanic wardaz, from the IE root *wor-to-) Guardian: Fardian (Visgothic wardjan accusative of wardja) Sword: Claiv (gl. cladibu) Bagpipe: Canburgu (bag of songs) and Gáda Jaw Harp: Cav-a-drui (Druid's mouth) and Cavarpa (cav+arpa) Leather Sack/Bag: Burgu (p.c. bolgos) Agasallu: Covers/Blanket (Latin *ad-gasalia, from Visigothic *gasalja Giant: Cour Europe: Euroba Kingdom: Rigáda Base: Bun (p.c. bonu-) '-Duza ega ín Biodan- '(People and the Body) Family: Clã - Clãd Family: Teusloa - Teusloi Ancestor: Ginadre - Ginadrí Group: Sloa Man: Feru - Men: Fíru Woman: Bena - Women: Mna Husband: Fair - Faír Wife: Baina – Mnádan Father: Adre Mother: Madra Daughter: Doadra (c.i. Tuater) Son: Mag (o.r. Maqqi) – Maí Child: Gente (c.i. Centis) - Gentí Brother: Bradre Sister: Soisra Granddaughter: Neta Grandson: Netu Grandfather: Senadre Grandmother: Senvadra Boy: Meninu Girl: Menina Friend: Garañu/a Neighbor: Counes (c.i. Couneso) Lord: Tíerna King: Rí Queen: Riana Folk/group of people: Feren Celt: Celda Celtic: Celdeg(a) Linguist: Tangafer/Tangamen (tanga+ben) Citizen: Gonhorta (ex. mitbürger) Hunter/Huntress: Selgafer (male) Selgamen (female) Leader: Cenfer/Cenmen Head: Ceñu – Ceña Ear: Clusta - Doaglusta Hand: Lama – Doallama Arm: Braga – Doabraga Leg: Gar – Doahar (p.c. garri) Foot: Troaz (p.c. Troget) – Doadroaz Eye: Ogu - Doaogu Hair: Faltu Nose: Srona Face: Áida (agita) Mouth: Cav (c.i. cab *gob*) Mouth: Boga Blood: Crou Beard: Greña - Grenda Moustache: Grendel - Grendela Brain: Engen ("in head", ir. inchinn) Heart: Grí '-Menda, Alma, Fezáda- '(Mind, Spirit, Knowledge) God: Deu – Devan Soul: Alma - Alman Breath - An Universe: Uldounu (Runa vaha) World: Dounu Life: Bioda Magic: Brída (gaul. brixt-) Word: Oidlu Dream: Asuñu Spirit Journey (Psychedelic ritual): Maruel (Little Death) Witch: Sorgin *bsq. Druid: Drui – Druizan Druidess: Druis - Druisan Druidry: Druizáda Brotherhood: Bradreáda Ancestor: Ginazre Wisdom: Fizáda Oak: Dara – Daran Oak: Carva (glc.) - Carvan Oak: Cerca ( tribe name Querquerni from *kʷerkʷ- < PIE *perkʷ- 'oak, tree') - Cercan Sacred: Noum(a) Sacred grove/Temple/Great oak: Nemezún Oak Grove: Druñemezún North: Toze East: Úre West: Fó South: Déise Solstice: Saulstan Equinox: Somnoid Spring: Éraga Summer: Sam Fall: Winter: Gaiam Samhain: Sameña Fairy: Sada (sé/sez: peace/quiet) Power: Gal Strength: Nerte Strong: Nerteg(a) *Underworld/Otherworld: Anzounu (Antumnos) Cernunnos: Cernuñu Language/tongue: Tanga Language: Aiz (Brt. Iaxti) Love: Garaz Health: Slán Star: Saruña – Saruñaí Galaxy: Saruñasloa (star group) - Saruñasloi and Galácsia(n) Forest: Caid - Caidun Fire: Tin Flame: Tinel Spark: Falisca (Medieval Portuguese, falisca = spark, from Visigothic or Suebian *falwiskan. Cognate of Swedish falaska, Mid-High German valwische *falwiskō, Norse fọlski) Belief: Creima (p.c. credima) Religion: Relixiún Mind: Melma Smoke: Smug To Smoke: Mug To Smoke: Déu, (lit. "drink") Insense: Mugllú Cannabis: Canva/Cáñamu Hemp: Coúrg (p.c. kom-wark) '-Adjectives-' Good/well: Maz(a) Good: Dag/Daia Bad: Drug(a) New: Noiu/a Old: Senu/a Young: Óang/Óaña (p.c. iovanca) Hot: Aizu/a (p.c. aidu-) *aiz "heat" Warm: Tesmu/a Cold: Oru/a (p.c. ougros) Freezing/Icy: Couáidu/a Beginning: Fudroaz (uφo-troget) End (physical): Orgen (uφer-kʷenno) End (abstract/temporal): Eñá (p.c. indo-) Left: Esger/a *Ibr.Bsq. Right: Deis/a Full: Lã Big: Magu/a - (c.i. magu-) Small: Bígu/a - (p.c. bikko) Gigantic: Coureg Healthy: Slánu/a Round: Cruñu/a (p.c. krundi-) Dead: Marvu/a (Die: Marve, Death: Maru) Happy: Loun Free: Riu/a Equal: Inõ (*the one, "equality" inonas) Conscious: Enfizeg(a) Dark: Demen Bright: Cañu/a Light: Glustu/a Light: Lug Right: Redu/a Deep: Dunu/a - (p.c. dubno-) Clean: Glanu/a Black: Dú (p.c. dubu-) White: Ven(a) Red: Rozu/a Green: Glasula (leaf blue) Blue: Glasu/a Brown: Don Yellow: Melin Gold(en): Our(du/a) Silver(y): Argan(a) Many (a lot): Allã (at full) Other: Ala All: Olu/a Every: Gacu/a Oaken: Dru(a) Strong: Nerte Wise: Sufí (good knowledge, p.c. suvid-) Born: Éndu Birth: Én Sweet: Melis Raw: Crú(a) Beautiful: teg(a) Pretty: fim(a) Good/Pretty: Can (Canibri, p.c cani-) Fierce: Cavargu "warhound-mouth" First: Gin/a - (from PCl *kintu- 'first') High: Arzu Low: Iselu Far: Gel and En siru Close: Nes Long: Longu/a Siru/a Short: Gerru/a Elevated/Eminent: Bríãd (c.i. brigant-)